No Sweets!
by SkullszEyes
Summary: It's Izaya's birthday, Shinra has prepared something just for Izaya. Unfortunately Izaya hates sweets. What if Izaya is tied to a chair with Shizuo. Will he like his gift then?


**Heeyyy~**

I have made a Izaya and Shizuo One shot! Obviously. :)

This is when they are in their teenagers. Also, I know it's not anyones birthday yet from DRRR! This one-shot popped into my head. :) So decided to write it out.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Drrr!_

**Warning:** _Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. BoyxBoy. ShizuIza. OOC. A bit of foul Language. AU. _

If you don't like Yaoi. Please go away!

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

><p>Sweets. The delicatable cherished-<p>

"Get that fucking thing away from me!"

Maybe not so delicatable to some people.

An brown haired teen with ash red eyes yelled at a few of his friends in one of his classrooms. They were all alone and the door was closed with everyone else in class so no one would disturb them.

However they hadn't seen this coming when Izaya, the one who was yelling and now tied to a chair so he wouldn't kill everyone. Also his switchblade he kept handy in his jacket pocket was taken by his good friend Shinra who was only smiling at him. Twisting the blade a few times as he sat innocently on a chair next to Izaya but far away so Izaya wouldn't hurt him with his feet or something.

A black haired male who was also one of their friends, Kadato sighed as he too sat across from Izaya, regretted the plan Shinra came up with a day ago.

Shinra decided to throw a small birthday party for Izaya, his seventeenth to be exact. But when they brought him to the room and sat him down in front of a small looking cake with white icing and chocolate filled fudge with Izaya's name on the top.

He had freaked, not in the good way at least.

"Now what Shinra. Since goody-two shoes here with the murderous glare seems to hate your so called 'birthday surprise'" Kadato said, narrowing his eyes to Shinra.

"Hmm." He hummed as he placed the knife on the table but away from Izaya who was still seething with anger. Shinra came next to Izaya and only gave him a cheeky smile and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Fine. We'll leave him to you Shizuo." Shinra said with a sort of chuckle, Kadato grinned and got up to leave as well.

Izaya's dark eyes widened in disbelief, all anger gone and now he was just plain shocked.

Once the door was shut, the blonde haired who was leaning on the chair chuckled. He was the one to restrain Izaya and to tie him up, also leaning against the chair so the chair wouldn't move if Izaya were to try and harm someone or move the chair itself.

Shizuo pushed the chair forward and made Izaya fall with it, hitting the floor with a loud thud while Izaya groaned in pain. His hands were still tied behind his back and the knot was rather strong, it seemed to be breaking his circulation as well but gave no other thought when he noticed Shizuo had locked the door.

"Neh, Shizu-chan? I didn't need a birthday surprise... I think I did tell you guys once I hated sweets." Izaya said, smirking as he flipped him and the chair on it's side, Shizuo hadn't said a thing as he glared at Izaya and walked towards him.

"The whole birthday surprise wasn't about the sweets or surprising you Izaya! Since you've already knew that we would do this, and most likely you know what is about to happen." Shizuo growled as he picked the chair up and stood it up again, Izaya wobbled abit but gave Shizuo a glare.

"Oh." Izaya chuckled as he turned his head down, giving a frown.

Shizuo smirked at his reaction, letting his arm extend out and tilting Izaya's chin up with his index finger before leaning in, their noses touched and their eyes gazed in each others.

"The real question.. Izaya.." Shizuo muttered suggestively as Izaya squirmed in the seat and gave a sigh. "Why you went through with it when you knew what was going to happen?"

Izaya couldn't help his usual grin that curved his features. "I wanted to spend my birthday with you." He cooed as he pushed the chair forward, Izaya leaning in and Shizuo rolling his eyes as their lips met.

Shizuo pushed on Izaya's chest and he flopped back into place, Izaya still grinning madly as he licked his lips, satisfied. "Mmm. Shizu-chan, I think I'd rather have you as my desert than that disgusting stuff." He gave a scowl at the cake on the table, next to his switchblade which he was now eyeing up.

Unfortantly, Shizuo saw through him and grabbed the blade, retracting it and throwing it at the wall where it stayed.

"Anyways.. Izaya." Shizuo's turn to smirk as he grabbed the fork on the other side of the cake and took a chunk of the cake and closed in on Izaya, who had a horrified expression.

**After five minutes of torture...**

Izaya had finished all the cake, with Shizuo taking a few bites.

Izaya yawned as he leaned his head back and tried to get comfortable in the seat. His hands still tied behind his back, Shizuo glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not falling for that trick Izaya.." Shizuo kicked the chair and it toppled backwards, making Izaya yelp and groan.

"Shizu-chan. You could have broken my neck and arms.." Izaya whined as he squrimed more viciously from the ropes.

Shizuo watched him squirm helplessly with amusement. "Like you would care. You'd just go running over to Shinra." Shizuo said smugly.

"Tch. Shinra can't fix bones! I'll probably have to go to the hospital!" Izaya yelled, flipping himself over again.

Shizuo grunted, leaning down and grabbed Izaya, ripping the bindes and dragged Izaya from the room.

"Since you want to celebrate couldn't we just go do this at your place?" Shizuo growled as he stomped down the hallway, Izaya somewhat dumbfounded and sore from his wrists and ankles.

"Eager are we?" Izaya chuckled.

"To get you back in those binds maybe.. and have some more cake."

"No fucking way~!" Izaya yelled but some what excited in his own twisted way.

_THE END.~_

* * *

><p><em>an: I think I have a weird way of ending things. A few gaps here and there.. but oh wells. :)_

_Hoped you liked it._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!_


End file.
